Struck by a Portal!
by FutureYoutubeStar
Summary: wishfulhollowgirl and 6 other kids get struck by a portal made by their science teacher, Mr. G. They then get powers based on Pokemon tyes. How will they deal? Rated T for my potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! I'm wishfulhollowgirl! Well, you know that already. For once, I'm NOT doing a Wishful fic. YES, IT'S POSSIBLE! Instead, I'm writing something completely different. See, I was just browsing through , seeing if there was a Wishful fic I already haven't read, and when I saw a fic about a bunch of different types of Pokemon, an idea was born. So I thought to myself, "Hey, why not give HUMANS the powers of Pokemon? THAT would be damned awesome. Why not write about people I know well, like the kids at my school? THAT'S a good idea. THEN I thought, "Hey, why not write myself in there as well?" Okay, so you probably get the point by now. So this is the story of how 7 kids at a obscure little school in an obscure little town save several worlds. FIRST! I don't own Pokemon. If I did, then Wishfulshipping would be in every episode of the anime. SECOND! This is rated T for cursing! THIRD! Reviews are appreciated, and will be responded to after every chapter. Alright, you're probably getting sick of this absurdly long introduction, so let's GO!**_

_**Chapter One: Prepare for Trouble! Written from my point of view!**_

As I walked into the auditorium with my homeroom, I wished I was anywhere other than where I was at the moment. Man, it sucks to be Sarah right now. I settled into my seat, where I was VERY sure I would remain for quite a while.

And BOY was I right.

See, assemblies at my school, Greenburgh Middle, tend to drag on forever and a day. The principal, Mrs. Lopez wouldn't shut the HELL up about the grades this quarter. All she did was bitch and moan, complain, and I was just about ready to slap her in the FACE when she ended. Then, my grade's science teacher, Mr.G, took the stage. Mr. G is just about the coolest teacher there ever was. Cool experiments? He had LOADS. Humorous nature? This guy almost made me shit my pants laughing once. Light on the homework? What homework? I am homeworkless! In a nutshell, this guy is just AWESOME!

"Students, teachers and Mrs. Lopez." A wave of laughter swept the other wise poker-face auditorium.

"Today, I present my greatest invention yet, the Portal!"

He swept the cover off the machine in a very flamboyant fashion, and a gasp echoed through the auditorium.

A small gray object rested on a desk, but when Mr.G flipped the switch, a dark vortex erupted over it. It swirled, and I nearly fainted. It was possibly the coolest thing I've ever seen.

Mr.G then launched into a long winded speech about how the machine worked, and the only thing I understood was, " It can teleport you to other dimensions."

Obviously, being the Pokemon fangirl I was, my immediate though was, "Oh my Arceus, I want to go to the Pokemon world!"

But as soon as the machine was switched on, it powered off. Then, it suddenly powered back on, but something was different.

Instead of swirling slowly, it began to spin faster, then something shot out of the Portal. And you can probably guess that it hit me.

I expected the most pain I had ever experienced in my life, but instead a calm feeling took over. The feeling almost felt... tranquil.

As soon as the sensation had began, it stopped. I was dropped down on my feet. But the Portal wasn't done yet.

It's second victim was a girl named Mary. I knew Mary, and sure as Ash Ketchum is naïve, I HATED her with all my heart. She wear too much lip gloss, and make up in general, acts all high and mighty, and is just a real bitch to me and my pals.

This is where things started to get weirder the Anime Logic.

The instant Mary was hit by the... thing the Portal shot out, I felt what Mary was feeling. A lot of cold. If you went to the North Pole in the winter wearing shorts, it would only feel half as cold as the feeling engulfing Mary.

It lasted a little longer than mine, but Mary hit the floor face first. My kind nature got the best of me, and I ran to help her. I floated off the ground. Wait a minute, something isn't right here. FLOAT?! I CAN'T FLOAT! I'M A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL! In my surprise, I fell. Mary had gotten up by then anyway. I ran over to her.

"Nerd! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

I rolled my eyes. Same ol' Mary.

" I honestly have no idea."

"Well think of something NOW!"

"Why don't you think of something?"

Anger finally got the best of me.

"FINE!"

BIG mistake. As soon as I lost my temper, a blast of psychic energy flew out of my hands, and hit the wall, blasting a hole about my size in it. Well, that topped everything off. People started running and screaming, cramming to get out of the auditorium. Unfortunately, the Portal started going haywire again. Next on the Portal's hit list was a boy named Spencer, who I had a VERY large crush on. As soon as he was hit, I zoomed into his perspective. All I could see was a LOT of darkness. As soon as the blackness came into my view, it retreated. I abandoned what I was doing to go help him. No such luck, as another person was hit by the Portal. This time it was my best guy friend, Brandon. I rolled my eyes as I went into his perspective. It was getting sort of old. I saw a grass field for about half a second, and that was it. As soon as I got out of Brandon's mind I entered another person's mind. I saw a punching bag, and then pulled myself out forcefully. Then I saw what a person getting hit looked like. The person (a friend of mine named Diana) was surrounded by a black substance. I nearly screamed, then I did when I noticed that I was floating in the air, surrounded by a pink light. I took a deep breath, then floated to the ground. Then a boy named Owen was hit, but I forced my self not to go into his mind. Owen came down. Something looked strange about him. Then I saw a ghost behind him. I promptly proceeded to shit my pants. I decided to just destroy the goddamn Portal and get this over with. I flew up to the Portal, and then realized I had no way to destroy it. Then I remembered when I lost my temper at Mary. I concentrated, then hollered, "I HAVE SHOOP-DE-WHOOP!" and destroyed the Portal. But the Portal was determined to hit one more kid. The last victim was a girl named Katherine. By that point, everyone else but the kids who were hit were out of the auditorium. I looked at everyone.

"Well, that was unexpected."

_**Hey all! How did you like the chapter? Just to make sure everyone got the names of those who were hit, I'll go through them again:**_

_**Sarah (me)**_

_**Mary**_

_**Spencer**_

_**Brandon**_

_**Diana**_

_**Owen**_

_**Kathrine**_

_**Next chapter, Mr. G tells every one what happened, and what they've become. STAY TUNED! And remember, these are all real people (yes, Mary really is that bitchy)**_

_**Questions? Comments? Remember that I will respond to all comments! Bye-bye!**_

_**Wishfulhollowgirl aka Flynnie signing off to go text Diana! (yes she really is my friend!)**_


	2. Make It Double!

_**Remember the good old days where I thought I could update weekly? Yeah... good time, good times. Sorry about the hiatus, but OMFG, school is a pain in the ass. Well, this is my last full week, and I'll have three half days next week, BUT I HAVE TWO PROJECTS DUE TOMORROW! Okay, next chapter in "Struck by a Portal" starts... NOW. … THAT WAS YOUR CUE GODAMMIT!**_

_**Chapter 2: Make it Double!**_

Sarah's POV

Now, I expected a lot of things to happen after I blew the Portal up. I expected a SWAT team to come and place all the kids struck by the Portal into some military facility. I expected to be placed under arrest. Hell, I expected Arceus to come and vaporize me.

What I did NOT expect was to be sent to the principal's office.

Now. Something about me: I'm a trickster. I love nothing better than a good laugh or a good prank. So, I've seen the inside of Lopez's office several times. However, this time around, she was pissed like I've never seen. And that's saying something.

"Sarah, you've caused this school a lot of trouble before, but this time you've really crossed the fine line!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"You would say that even if I accidentally broke something."

Lopez face turned a LOVELY shade of puce. I love winding that woman up.

"At least I now have an excuse to expel you."

"I really couldn't care less."

Me and Lopez were now facing in a staring contest, and I was winning. Just as I thought she was going to slap me in the face, Jigglypuff style, Mr. G burst into the room.

"Mrs. Lopez, I need to borrow Sarah for a minute."

Mrs. Lopez gave Mr.G the evil eye, but nodded. I almost sighed with relief, but that would show that I was afraid. WHICH I WAS NOT. Mr. G pulled me out of Lopez's office, and turned to the microphone wired to the school PA system. He turned it on, and spoke into it.

"Diana Peloza, Owen Kjelle, Mary Damian, Spencer Williams, Katherine Ramos and Brandon Genni, please report to room 202 South."

"_Those were the other kids struck by the Portal... What's going to happen to us? Are we in trouble?"_

I looked at Mr. G when I thought this.

"_No. You're not in trouble. In fact, the reveal went better than I planned."_

That was Mr.G's voice. Brilliant. Now I can read other people's minds, communicate telepathically, make objects, people and myself float. What could POSSIBLY go wrong? (That was sarcastic, if you couldn't tell.)

**In Mr.G's room**

Mary's PoV

Ugh. I haven't the time for this. I have primping and flirting to do! The ONLY reason that I'm here is because that hottie Brandan is here. I mean, GOSH, how can a person be that cute and still be human? But I'm not curious about what happened to me when that Portal thing struck me. Nope. I'm not curious as to why I can suddenly shoot ice beams out of my palms. No way. I'm not puzzled because my body temperature is probably below 0 degrees Fahrenheit. I'm not worried, scared, in shock or in awe of my new abilities.

Oh, who am I kidding?

I care. IMMENSLY.

I mean, at the beginning of that assembly, I was a normal, beautiful, boy magnet. But now, I'M A HUMAN ICE CUBE! And you know what's pissing me off the most at the moment? Nerd is acting all leader like and heroic! Pah! Oh well... at least I'm prettier.

Sarah's PoV

All right. Everyone is staring at me. Why? I'M NOT THE LEADER HERE PEOPLE! Unfortunately, I thought this a little too loud. Everyone heard it. Great, now I have to watch what I say AND think. Whoopee. Lucky me.

Owen, being the outspoken person he was, started the... meeting, I guess you could call it.

"Alright, we obviously know what happened. Mr.G's contraption went wild, we all got hit by it, and now we have powers. That's all we know. Any questions?"

Diana raised her hand. She looked at Mr. G.

"What's gonna happen to us? Will we get taken away by the military?"

Mr.G grimaced.

"No. However, you will get taken away by some one."

Everyone had a different reaction to this. Diana actually fainted. Owen yelled, "WHAT THE F**K?" Mary started to wonder what she would look like in a uniform (She thought she would look amazing.) Brandan began to cry. Katherine just stared. Spencer's eyes went wide. And me? I felt the sudden urge to vomit convulsively. This feeling was only made worse by what appeared in front of us next.

I couldn't stop staring.

Arceus, the Creator of the Pokemon world, stood inside Mr.G's office.

And next thing I knew, he was addressing me.

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Well... for the few people who actually read this thing. BUT HOLY CRAP, ARCEUS IS IN MY SCIENCE CLASSROOM! Sweet. Anyway, summer is almost here, which means MORE UPDATES! YAY! Anyway, I'll ATTEMPT to update once a week. That ain't a promise kiddies, so calm yourselves and stop fangirl/boying. OKAY I'M GOING TO UPDATE IRIS' START! Ta ta twerps!**_

_**FutureYoutubeStar signing off to go update Iris' Start!**_


End file.
